Vinyl and Octavia's Adventure: Sisters Reunited
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Vinyl and Octavia's Adventure (Remake) Story: Vinyl and Octavia's Adventure Episode 2: Sisters Reunited By Terrarian Pony ... Thank Celestia, I was in her hooves again. After the party, Vinyl lead me to her home. I was in tears the entire time, and I told her about mom, and what she had become. My sister just held me while I cried into her mane. She was just as sisterly towards me as before. "I'm sorry that happened, Octavia." Vinyl said sincerely. "But hey, why don't we think about something else, huh? Like how I've been sooo eager to here you play that cello I gave you again." My heart went cold. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. Instead, I started crying again. "Octavia? What's wrong?" "Sister..." I said, my lips quivering. "I don't know how to tell you this." I took out the bag of wooden pieces from the cello. I heard her gasp. "I'm so sorry." I told her. "It was a very special gift and I should've done something." Vinyl smiled at me. "Don't worry Octavia." she said. "I can fix it." I was suprised. "Y-you can?" I asked. She nodded. One time, my speaker system exploded, and I met this pony who taught me a spell that can fix music-related objects." She levitated out all the wood chip, and they began to glow, dancing around eachother. Suddenly, the glow became even brighter, and then stopped. There before me stood my instrument, all pieced together, and good as new. I hugged Vinyl. "Thank you!" I said. "Thank you so much! I don't know how I could ever repay you for this." Vinyl grinned. "Well..." she said. "Can you play me a song." I smiled widely. ... Once I had gotten myself in a cofortable position, I held my cello to my chest with my left hoof, just lik before, and raised my bow up with my right hoof. When I was ready, I lowered the bow to the cello, and began to play. The music felt distant, yet, my sister felt so... close. I slightly peaked out one eye as I played. Just slightly. She was smiling, so I smiled. I almost didn't realize it, but the music I played wasn't sad. It was the same as I had felt all those years ago, just before Vinyl left me. I was actually playing happy music. After I was done, Vinyl stomped her hooves in applause. She looked so happy to see me, and hugged me tightly. I returned the embrace, allowing myself to cry, just a little. Suddenly, I felt a sudden tug at my tail, as I was lifted up into the air by it, causing my entire body to hang up side down from Vinyl's magic grip. "Hey!" I said, thrashing about. "Put me down!" Vinyl just grinned. "Nope!" she said. "There won't be any crying in this household." ... Vinyl insisted that I sleep in her bed for the night, while she slept on the couch. I wasn't having it. "You'll make your back ache." I said. "Hey, you were the living with mom. I'm sure my back is better off than yours." she responded. "And what on Earth is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Having to live with mother made me used to it. If anything, I'll be better off." "Tavi, just because you're used to it, doesn't make it right." she said. "I can go on all night, you know." I gave a challenging smirk. "Can you now?" Vinyl gave her the same. "Hay yeah." "Alright then." I said. "Rock, paper, scissors for it?" She rolled her eyes behind her purple shades. "We're ponies, Octy, not Griffins. We can only do rock." I blinked, then realized she was right. "Oh, you have a point. A game of chess then?" "Chess?" Vinyl laughed at the idea of a classy pony such as me, and a hard core "party-my-hooves-off" pony such as herself, playing a game of chess in the same room, together. "I'm serious." I said. Vinyl was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes. "That has got to be the lamest idea ever!" she Exclaimed. "Oh? Or are you just..." l glanced around the room, then leaned over to get in Vinyl's ear. "... chicken?" I smirked, raising a brow to show that I was serious. Vinyl gasped, then narrowed her eyes. "Nopony. Calls me! CHICKEN!" she exclaimed. "I'M GAME!" I knew it would work. The same thing happened everytime I tried it as foals. Anytime Vinyl would find certain things to be lame, that was my trump card. (Author's note: Just to be clear, I don't like Donald Trump, what so ever. I just don't agree with his name because of it's meaning. Why do you think he won the freaking election in the first place!? It's not a coincidence, in my opinion.) ... I lost the match by suprise, which meant I had to sleep on Vinyl's bed while she had to sleep on the sofa. I was comfortable, but unsatisfied, but a deal is a deal, I supposed. Didn't mean I had to like it. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)